Love is Blind-Eve
by Lootmagoot
Summary: Yep,my second songfic.Yes,the song is true and kinda sad. Bad Fax. Grrr.I can't find J.J on the list.Anyway pertend it says J.J and Max.Not a slashfic.


**A/N Hey guys,It's 's another Songfic from Moi.**

**Max:Every songfic you made is sad.**

**Me:I know!This songfic is for all ma ladies in da struggle.**

_I don't even know you and I hate you_

_See all I know is that my girlfriend used to date you_

_How would you feel if she held you down and raped you?Tried and tried, but she never could escape you._

J.J walked down to the apt."It's J.J!OPEN UP!"Fang,Max's abuse boyfriend opened the door.

"I don't even know I hate you."J.J spat at his face as she walked by him.

_She was in love and I'd ask her how? I mean why?_

_What kind of love from a nigga would black your eye?_

_What kind of love from a nigga every night make you cry?_

_What kind of love from a nigga make you wish he would die?_

_I mean shit he bought you things and gave you diamond rings_

_But them things wasn't worth none of the pain that he brings_

_And you stayed, what made you fall for him?_

_That nigga had the power to make you crawl for him_

_I thought you was a doctor be on call for him_

_Smacked you down cause he said you was too tall for him, huh?_

_That wasn't love, babygirl you was dreamin'_

_I could have killed you when you said your seed was growin' from his semen._

J.J walked into Max's was sitting on her bed covering her bruies with coats of makeup."I hate him."J.J said as she sat next to rolled her eyes."It's fine J.J."She said."NO!"J.J exploded."This is not love!He hits you and calls you names!And I'm sick of watching you slowly die!Sure he buys you things but it isn't worth it!"J.J looked at J.J."But the kids-"Max got cut off."It's Okay."Max nodded.

_I don't even know you and I'd kill you myself_

_You played with her like a doll and put her back on the shelf_

_Wouldn't let her go to school and better herself_

_She had a baby by your ass and you ain't giving no help_

_Uh-huh big time hustler, snake motherfucker_

_One's born everyday and everyday she was your sucker_

_How could you beat the mother of your kids?_

_How could you tell her that you lover her?_

_Don't give a fuck if she lives_

_She told me she would leave you, I admit it she did_

_But came back, made up a lie about you missing your kids_

_Sweet kisses, baby ain't even know she was your mistress_

_Had to deal with fist fights and phone calls from your bitches_

_Floss like you possess her, tellin' me to mind my business_

_Said that it was her life and stay the fuck out of it_

_I tried and said just for him I'll keep a ready clip_

J.J opened the door to her aptment."Not much,but it will do."She said nodded.

2 hours later Max went into J.J's room."What's up?"She asked."Fang's says he misses Angel and Gazzy."They all went downstairs." with me you go back,something will happen."J.J begged."Hey,it's her the fuck outta it,'K?"Fang grabbed J.J's arm."I'll leave if he tries anything,okay?"She said.J.J stared at Fang for a long time."FIne , happens to her.I'll put a bullet through your head."Fang rolled his and Fang got in the car with Angel and drove away."Please stay safe,Max."J.J whispered.

_I don't even know you and I want you dead_

_Don't know the facts but I saw the blood pour from her head_

_See I laid down beside her in the hospital bed_

_And about two hours later, doctors said she was dead_

"Fang,leave me alone."Max said."Come on Maxie,don't be a bitch."Fang replied."That's it.I'm leaving."Max said walking towards the door."ANGEL,GAZZY COME ON!"She turned her around and slapped punched him in the then pushed Max a little too hard into the hit it with great wall and Max's face started to have red blood on it."Mommy!"Angel grabbed the thought and did Auntie J.J say to call if Mommy was bleeding?9...9...911!He punched the numbers thing Mommy taught him how to count to 10."Hello?911?"The lady said."I weed a amwbalance for my momwy."Gazzy said."Okay,little happened?"The lady asked."Da da pushed mommy in the wall!And now my mommy is sister is trying to wake her up,but she keeps on sleeping!I think she's sleepy."Gazzy said."Oh my god!Stay there!Help is on the way!"The lady said in panic."Okay,nice lady."Gazzy told her.

J.J was sleeping when her phone ringed."Hello?"She asked."WHAT?!I'm on my way!"She yelled.

When she got to the apartment,Max was getting pulled out there on a stcher."Oh my god!"She ran over there."Angel!Gazzy!What happened?"She asked as she pulled the children in a hug."Mommy's was she okay,auntie J.J?"Angel asked.J.J's eyes got blury."I don't know."They all walked in the they got to the hostpital,they all sat into the chairs by kids fell a sleep.2 hours later a doctor came in."I'm so sorry,But,Max's dead."He said.J.J started to and Gazzy wook up."Why are you crying?"They time they asked that,J.J would cry harder.

_Had the nerve to show up at her mother's house the next day_

_To come and pay your respects and help the family pray_

_Even knelt down on one knee and let a tear drop_

_And before you had a chance to get up_

_You heard my gun cock_

_Prayin' to me now, I ain't God but I'll pretend_

_I ain't start your life but nigga I'mma bring it to an end_

_And I did, clear shots and no regrets, never_

_Cops comin' in, watch me going to jail_

_Nigga whatever my bitch, fuck it my sister_

_You could never figure out even if I let you live_

_What our love was all about_

_I considered her my blood and it don't come no thicker_

All of Max's Family was at 's,Max's mom's, house.J.J and Max's kids sat in the was sitting,not then,Angel and Gazzy knew what happened to Mommy,and that Da da was a bad 's head snapped to the side,when they saw Fang walked down and kneeled by Max's J.J's anger,a tear drop fell on his cheak onto the DARE HE?He killed Max!How dare he come here!How dare he kneel at Max's grave!How dare he CRY!J.J sat up she walked up to got up,but he heard a gun cock."Rember what I said?It would be a shame if I broke a promies."J.J whispered in his ear."I'm not God..."J.J trailed sighed a sigh of was not gonna die."But..Wouldn't hert to pertend..."She pulled the trigger.5 fell to the ground.

Dead.

**A/N Love it?Hate it?Sould I do a oneshot about J.J and the kids life after?Tell me!**


End file.
